


Impressed

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: There weren't many things that impressed Ellie Bishop. With top grades, shiny new prefect badge on her Ravenclaw robes, every professor raving about her, and a tight knit group of friends all in Ravenclaw themselves—Ellie saw it all when it came to the students at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but I got it in regardless!
> 
> Prompt: "that was impressive"

There weren't many things that impressed Ellie Bishop. With top grades, shiny new prefect badge on her Ravenclaw robes, every professor raving about her, and a tight knit group of friends all in Ravenclaw themselves—Ellie saw it all when it came to the students at Hogwarts. 

Or that was what she thought. Ellie didn't think much of it when she signed up for advanced dueling as an extracurricular activity, after all how  _ good _ could fifteen to seventeen year old witches and wizards still in school be? 

Which is why she found herself  _ very  _ impressed watching Nick Torres duel four other students so effortlessly, in seconds they were on the ground either groaning or cursing as their wand ended up across the room. For a Slytherin he wasn't half bad, most of the Slytherin's in her year weren't the brightest of the bunch (Boyd came to mind, a boy she went on a Hogsmeade date with at the beginning of the year only to realize he was in the words of Delilah, a troll). 

Ellie will admit she's never paid much attention to Torres other than a Slytherin in the same year that she shared classes with at times, and would sometimes hear him being talked about. From what she gathered from talk and a little observation was Torres didn't interact with other houses much, was a force to be reckoned with at Quidditch, didn't have much trouble using his fists instead of a wand, and was fiercely loyal to his friends (okay so he intrigued her along with being highly attractive, but she couldn't go down that hole).

She couldn't help going up to him when they were all getting ready to leave. Ellie watched groups and pairs leave talking excitedly, watching as Torres took his time grabbing his bag. 

"That was impressive." She told him, sliding up next to him on his way out.

He gave her a raised eyebrow look, amusement mixed in his eyes. "Is this you asking me how I did it so you can learn how to yourself?"

"What?" Ellie frowned, making sure not to bump into anyone as they entered a somewhat busy corridor. 

"You're Ellie Bishop." Torres pointed out with a chuckle. "You care about learning and your grades, that's it."

"I care about more than just that!" She huffed, clearly offended. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He chuckled again, walking backwards now facing her with a grin.

"My friends and family!"

"Wow you're  _ almost  _ like a normal person." He teased.

"Has anyone ever told you what a jerk you are?" Ellie said through gritted teeth. She was  _ perfectly _ normal thank you.

"Once or twice." Torres winked, making her eye twitch in annoyance. "You don't know me Bishop, and yet you still expected me to drop whatever I have going on to teach you how to duel like that."

"That wasn't-" Ellie sighed loudly. "Fine alright! You're right!"

"There's more to life than school and learning Bishop." Torres stopped all of a sudden, making her bump into his chest. He leaned in, lips inches from hers making her heart race. "Maybe one day you'll let me show you.." He whispered, eyes darting down to her lips before pulling away. 

Ellie stood rooted to her spot even after he walked away, only moving when someone knocked into her shoulder in a rush. 

_ Crap. She was screwed _ .


End file.
